wazxa_family_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wazxa12
"Long time no see, you haven't changed a bit." -Wazxa12 Wazxa12 is semi retired Roblox user that has appeared in Roblox comic issue 41 as the antagonist. He also appears on a Billboard in Salt Lake City. He was mentioned by ROBLOX(user) as one of the 6 Winners of a 2013 contest History The first instance of wazxa was on January 15, 2002 on David Malloy's 12th birthday. He had the name in numerous games. He Joined ROBLOX on May 2nd, 2012 after the loss of Wazxa(original) due to the hack in 2012 after 2 years of BC he was lost and after multiple failed attempts to sign in, he joined on May 2nd,2012 as WAZXA12 Changes Wazxa12 made plenty of changes over the past years, though he has been declared a level 2 celebrity on roblox. His fan club is joinable. Appearances Roblox, online game-- Roblox:issue 41. Billboard in Salt Lake City. Numerous YouTube videos . Roblox The Movie. Roblox The Movie 2. Roblox The Movie 3(death). Minifigure. Supe Jr Worlds(DLC only). Online games collide (must be unlocked at level 41). The Roblox saga(model but unnamed character). Club Penguin. Clash Of Clans (clan is Smokeys Clan). Xbox 360 as wazxa and wazxa12. Ps3 As Waz-X. Proof he's a antagonist He killed an injured Tyler109 in the movie, whom he promised to spare if he gave the nukes code by pulling his head off. He killed 19K robloxians, most of which we're targeted by him/the gang. On ROBLOX he is notable as of which he IS a doombringer, thus proves he is a dark,slimy little rich coward. On ROBLOX most of his KILLS are from his Mercenaries behavior, he can easily wipe out 12 people in a game with his "Fuck ton of gear". he still tends to fight in group, kill the enemy while wounded, then often betrays the team on most accounts. Proof he's a protagonist He has 200 friends and had 300K until the followers update. He donates and hangs out with people. He HAS saved several people, and is VERY loyal in ROBLOX itself, unlike his other canons. Misconception Wazxa12 is VERY loyal towards others, and is NOT A ROBOT! The rumors that he has NO user are fake, as this is clearly impossible. Novel Canon In novel/comics Wazxa12 is a non sympathetic guy who can be explained with one word: Money! He would betray his own team if payed. He appears mostly as a tanned Cuban with a hat blocking his dirty blonde hair. He ALWAYS wears a red Polo but never buttons it. In the novel, he only talks in his first appearance, as he and Cromeo die shortly after. Death of David Malloy On May 18, 2015, the accounts creator and main user went missing at around 4:38 AM and was last seen at a Waffle House in Danville, Virginia. His Brothers Zawertyip and Jason Malloy were curious why David was not in his bed, as he didn't work that day. Eventually, they called David several times but were more freaked out when he didn't answer 2 hours later, at 3:25 PM. They eventually went to his job, at Arbee's, to see if they knew where he was. Eventually, they waited several days before calling the police. On May 25th, a phone call of a man claimed he noticed a body in Kansas, that matched David's missing picture. When the body was found, it had been shot several times in the heart, and then the head, near a abandoned motel room in Topeka. His brothers where devastated, and a funeral took place 7 days later, and he left behind two children, Michael Alvin Malloy (Born 2009) and John Patrick Malloy (Born 2012). Reason for Death On April 27th, 2017, Davids reason for death was discovered. In 2013, he had contracted Pneumonia or Leukemia and was in major pain, and suffered from constant declining health. He had numerously went to the doctors for analysis and treatment although none of the treatment really helped. In 2014, his activity on Roblox dropped, and was taken over by Zawertyip and Jason, like usual. David occasionally signed on, although this was very uncommon, as he would be under treatment in the hospital, and would bring his laptop with him to pass time. Eventually the infection started to go away, as he, and the doctors thought. He decided to go home, and seemed to be in good health at the time. He was told that he would be fine if he took the prescribed medicine on a regular basis. He recorded his final video in March of 2015. One theory is that the medicine was thought to have damaged his brain and drove him insane, and than he had a hired assassin kill him, to prevent any suicide cases. Another theory is that he couldn't handle the pain, and was suffering heavily, and wanted to be killed, but did not have the courage to do it himself. The most speculated theory is similar to the first one, and considered the main reason for his death. It is that the medicine drove him insane, and David had envied Wazxa12, and ended up drawing images of his famous Roblox character on he walls of his home. He then believed that Wazxa12 was an angel and that dying would bring him to his created idol. Despite Zawertyip's efforts, he ended up unable to protect his older brother in the end. His death was never announced publicly until Zawertyip's death, in which he took over secretly. Final Video David's final video was recorded with him playing Roblox in game with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason, and Gooochy. The video took place in one of Wazxa12's games, defend the Pizzeria from Olaf, which is playable to this day. (Video coming soon) The video was recorded in March of 2015, two months before Davids death. Multiple other videos were recorded that day aswell, with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason and gooochy. The games ranged from Wazxa12's first game, "Power Palace", to Zawertyip's first game, "Zawertyip's Power Antenna". Death of Zawertyip On March 3rd, 2016, Davids younger brother Zawertyip was driving his car on the Danville Expressway near Fall Creek when a speeding Chevrolet Corvette Stingray turned and accidently slammed into the side of zawertyips car at 197 MPH which drove him through the guardrail and into the forest. Paramedics declared Zawertyip dead at the scene, and the sports car driver died 2 days later. This tragedy caused wazxa12 to be inactive until August 7, 2016. Jason Malloy, the last living sibling, now runs the account, and lives alone, in his Danville Virginia house, once the residence of the late David Malloy and Zawertyip.